theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruby Tojo
Ruby Tojo is a witch from the human world. She now resides at Yōkai Academy as the board chairman's aide and continues to work for him in the second manga serialization. Despite not being an official student, she receives permission to become a member of the Newspaper Club as an adviser. The anime omits the presence of her master or the inclusion of her parents, drastically changing the events surrounding her, including the reasons behind her return. In Rosario + Vampire Appearance Ruby has long dark brown hair that is put up in a variety of ways depending on the situation. However, she mostly keeps two ponytails on each side of her head and lets the rest fall naturally. She has what appears to be reddish-brown or pink eyes, varying from manga to anime. Ruby wears gothic clothing similar to Akasha Bloodriver (Moka Akashiya's mother) Her usual outfit includes a pink corset, a long black/ brown skirt with frills at the end, and high heeled shoes. In Capu2 she takes part in a variety of activities and there is a "Long Story" to each one. She wears a variety of clothes then. Personality Originally she held a hatred towards humans when her parents were killed in an car accident while the family was vacationing . Ruby was originally part of a plot to destroy mankind as a response to a large garbage dump polluting her mistress' sanctuary. However, after meeting Tsukune and the others, she has foregone this trait and even turns against her master. In an omake, the reason Ruby works under the board chairman is she could be near Tsukune. Ruby also has a crush on Tsukune and has stated that is she his 'toy'. She is very loyal and generally seen as being sophisticated and proper, and having the credentials to fill in as a substitute teacher. According to Ruby, she lives to take orders from others as she is seen doing what others have told her to do. whether its a plan or a simple task; she has never been seen coming up with ideas on her own or ordering others around. Well, it was to Tsukune she said this to, so she might have been just trying to get him to command her. Apparently, Ruby has shown that she is a masochist and the biggest pervert of them all during a training exercise for Tsukune to control his yōkai power and her swimsuit, which consists of barely more than a string. She shows to have a large number of perverted traits which, aside from deriving sexual gratification from pain, generally involving her being tortured by Tsukune in various ways. Under the influence of Lilth's Mirror, Ruby acts in a very perverted manner such as stripping in front of Tsukune and when not under it's influence she openly declares herself as Tsukune's toy. Powers & Abilities Ruby is a very powerful Witch. Much of Ruby's magic revolves around a motif of ravens and flora, both as familiars and alternate forms for her to take. It should be noted that Ruby's flora looks similar to Biollante, an enemy of Godzilla. Transformation Magic: By using this skill, Ruby is able to transform herself into a crow. This is useful when she has to follow a person or group without raising undue suspicion. Ruby has also displayed the ability to partially transform herself into a crow, which gives her three pairs of crow's wings on her back. She is able to use these wings to fly or hover in mid-air. She also seems to be able to extend the feathers of her wings and use them as blades to cut into enemies. Talking Book: By using her talismans as intermediaries, Ruby can summon whenever she wants and in whatever quantity that she wants. She first used this ability in her battle against Raika, where she summoned an extremely large quantity of crows to fight him. When Raika destroyed them, Ruby used Chain Magic to transform the talismans into another recipe in the book; aluminum powder. This proved useful as, when Raika channeled his lightning into it, it caused a dust explosion. Based on the number of pages in the book, there are sure to be many more uses to this ability that Ruby has yet to demonstrate. This is confirmed when Ruby herself admits Talking Book has an unlimited number of possible uses, though "it isn't good for fighting one-on-one battles". Iron Maiden: In the Manga while fighting Raika, Ruby shows her ultimate magic: the Iron Maiden. Her talisman wrap around her and makes wings and arms that can elongate and magnify the damage of her hits. However, it isn't without repercussions because as she moves, the technique tightens around her, damaging her own body as well. Seraphic Feather: After binding an enemy with the Iron Maiden, Ruby will then extend the feathers of one of her pair(s) of wings towards a target. The full power of this technique isn't known, though, they were able to pierce Raika when he was in his true form. On Sora's Team Ruby loves working and still tries to win Tsukune like always. But on missions, she's very loyal to Sora for letting her on the team. She mostly get along well with Abbey Bominable, Goofy, and Shock. Category:Rosario + Vampire characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Witches Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Reformed characters Category:Former Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:School staff Category:Lovers Category:Females Category:Servants Category:Henchmen Category:Pure of Heart Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:Comedy characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Characters Category:Waiters & Waitresses Category:Chefs Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Trash-Talking characters Category:Orphans Category:Funimation characters Category:Teachers Category:Healers Category:A-Class characters Category:Shonen Jump characters Category:Perverts Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Straw Hats' pirates allies Category:Shady (class) Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai